Kairosoft
This page is about the company. Try the front page if you're looking for game guides. Kairosoft Co, Ltd. is the Tokyo-based software developer responsible for creating the games found on this wiki. Kairosoft puts references to itself throughout its games. In addition to the Kairobot character, one of the companies that may be mentioned in the awards ceremonies in Game Dev Story is named Karoisoft. Software Among English speakers, Kairosoft is mostly known for its mobile simulation games, which are released on the Android and iOS markets. Their first western release was Game Dev Story in December 2010. The game was a hit, becoming one of the top 10 games in the iOS App Store in about a week. Since their 2010 debut, Kairosoft has translated and released over 25 games for the English market. While Kairosoft's Western storefronts are limited to the Android and iOS app stores, the company has developed for other platforms in Japan including PC, DoCoMo, and Softbank. Today, they still develop for DoCoMo, Android, and iOS. The recent trend is for a title to be developed for DoCoMo, ported to Japanese Android and iOS, and then translated/ported to English Android and iOS. The Android markplace often gets games before the iOS store, and sometimes gets untranslated games unavailable to iOS purchasers such as Card Change and Meimon poketto gakuin 1. Although the Android store has received more unique games, the iOS versions tend to be cheaper. Additionally, iOS apps allow the user to switch freely between English and Japanese translations, rather than requiring separate purchases as the Android store does. Starting in early 2016, Kairosoft started porting all their previous and new games into the Unity game engine. This allowed them to streamline their development process, as it allows them to port games easily without rewriting it for multiple operating systems, and also offers other benefits (such as custom fonts instead of making all special fonts images of numbers and letters). Gameography To see a list of Kairosoft's work, check out the gameography page. Timeline To see notable moments in the company's history, check out Timeline. Business According to kairosoft.net, Kairosoft was founded in 1996 and later incorporated September 2007. The company's headquarters is located in the Nishi-Shinjuku district of Tokyo, Japan. The current president is Kazuyuki Usui (臼井和之), and the company tends to keep a workforce of about 20, and the company has ¥100,000,000 ($900K) in capital.http://kairosoft.net/corporate.html) In addition to making software, it appears that the company also offers consulting and production services related to video, music, and sound. Kairosoft has attempted to make inroads into the Chinese market with their games Game Developing Countries (ゲーム発展途上国) and Manga okunohosomichi (まんが奥の細道). Merchandise While fairly limited, Kairosoft has released some official merchandise, although most of it is not available outside of Japan. Social Media *Twitter: https://twitter.com/kairokun2010 (official link as found on kairosoft.net) *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/kairosoft.net/ (official link posted on official twitter) Support / Contact Have a problem / need to contact Kairosoft? Here are some official links: *'Email:' support_en@kaipa.jp *Official Android English FAQ * Other Links *Planned schedule for future releases *Newsletter Gallery Kairosoft twitter 10th mobile anniversary.jpg|10th Anniversary (for mobile games) References es:Kairosoft Category:General Content